Episode 8277 (13th December 2013)
Plot Audrey rows with her family for their treatment of David and Gail is tortured by her decision. Marcus is furious with Todd and aims to tell him some home truths. Leanne can see how the situation is affecting Gail. Downbeat and confused, Julie is struggling to understand Brian’s lies. Dennis plans to meet Gloria to make their plans and Rita warns him to make sure she keeps her place. David thanks Audrey for trying to help and, refusing an offer of money, says his goodbyes to her. Dev’s ready for his first personal fitness session with Kal. David tells Kylie he’s going for good and where he’s going he won't need any belongings. She starts to worry. An angry Marcus confronts Todd who tells him he was looking after his auntie's interests and those of any vulnerable children they would take on when Brian didn't want them. Marcus sees his point. Leanne tells Nick that David leaving won’t bring his health back and they row. Dev struggles to keep up with the circuit regime. Brian turns up at Underworld with flowers but Julie tells him to sling his hook. Izzy tell her to talk to him as it can do no harm. Ritchie de Vries meets Dennis and Gloria in the bistro to plan the gig. Dev is exhausted after the session. Brian tells Julie he loves her but he doesn't want anything more to do with children. She has to return to work and he begs to speak to her again later in the cafe. A worried Kylie tells Nick, Audrey and Gail about David's last words. Although Nick is contemptuous, the women start to worry that David is contemplating suicide. David walks into the police station and tells them that he's there to report a crime... Cast Regular cast *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Liam Connor Jr. - Charlie Wrenshall *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Stella Price - Michelle Collins Guest cast *Ritchie de Vries - Robin Askwith *Enquiry Officer - Peter Foster Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Street Cars *Weatherfield Police Station - Exterior and counter *Unknown park Notes *The scenes in the park were recorded in Salford's Langworthy Park. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kylie worries that David is contemplating suicide when he says he is leaving for good; Brian tries to explain to Julie why he is unwilling to foster; and Marcus confronts Todd. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,120,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2013 episodes